bleachfanfictionfandomcom-20200223-history
Hiruko Nagareboshi
Hiruko Nagareboshi (昼弧流れ星 Nagareboshi Hiruko Literally meaning; The Daylight Arc of the Shooting Stars) is a denizen of the Nagareboshi Family and a wholly skilled combatant who is noted for his lazy demeanor. Hiruko has returned after many travels, showing up after the war between the Nagareboshi and Chokushi. Personality Hiruko is noted to be a dispassionate and lazy individual who rarely bothers to register any form of work that is present before him. Almost lifeless; when accompanied by his build, many don't refrain from calling him a Living Corpse, with a few additives here and there. As part of the Nagareboshi Family, one would expect him to be exceptionally eccentric, though Hiruko doesn't display the traits that his other family members display. Additionally; Hiruko tends to whine and nag beyond the capability to tolerate, leading many to label him, prematurely senile as a result. Though externally he normally appears lazy and generally unfocused, Hiruko tends to interfere in anything he's interested in. Because Hiruko has a wide variety of interests, not many people can avoid his...interfering nature. He likes to slip himself into various conversations, pop out in random areas, spook people and generally be a nuisance to those around him. This further extends to any possible romantic interests of Hiruko. He is a rather flirtatious individual who, despite not being on the level of his elder cousin, Giri, still tends to be assaulted by women and men alike because of his tendencies. Hiruko is a merciful individual who doesn't wish to cause harm to anything around him. Even inside a battle, he tends to evade his enemies as long as possible before stunning them with a simple technique. He doesn't believe conflict is necessary to achieve one's goals, though will enter on the occasion where there is indeed no other option available. However; beneath all this, Hiruko was once noted to be a sadistic, cruel and manipulative individual. He would be accused for a series of murders by his fellow brethren and ancestors, and had even attempted to assault Nanaya Wanijima and Masato Nagareboshi because of the sheer arrogance he displayed. Hiruko was a threat to the very existence of Soul Society himself, with his prodigal abilities allowing him to excel in anything he put his mind into. For this reason; Hiruko had been stripped of a large amount of his latent spiritual energies, using them to fuel the creation of the Tenjougekido. Additionally; he was sealed away for an exceptional amount of time before he had been released once more. Appearance History Synopsis Powers and Abilities Child Genius: Masterful Strategist: : Having lost a significant amount of his spiritual energy to a conflict between himself and Nanaya Wanijima; Hiruko possesses notable levels of spiritual power, however it is significantly less than those of his brethren. Regardless; Hiruko is capable of manifesting his aura in a completely white aura surrounding him. He has shown to match lower-leveled captains in sheer spiritual energy, and is wholly capable of intimidating leagues of standard hollows with ease. Unlike other Mototsu, Hiruko is capable of taming his energy through lessons with Megami Nagareboshi, giving him the ability to harden it at any given moment. Mastery in Dual-Wielding Swordplay: Though perhaps not his most notable skill, Hiruko has always been noted to possess quite the knack for any form of swordplay. Due to his zanpakutō's unique shape, Hiruko has taken it upon himself to utilize the arts of Dual-Wielding in order to best utilize his blades. With agility and precision, Hiruko utilizes his blades in conjunction with another in order to best inflict a swift defeat upon his opponent. He tends to utilize the stronger hand for defensive tactics while the other hand attempts to hook his opponent in a head-lock. Hiruko has constantly contested his swordplay against the likes of Hizashi Yoshi, having even beaten her a few times in the sheer skill he possesses. Hiruko also tends to adopt a slightly unique Iaidō form, having shown himself capable of utilizing swift draws to cause a swift death. *'Jūyon: Tora Enshin' (十四:虎延伸, The Fourteenth: Tiger Draw) Placing his sheathed zanpakuto blades upright behind him and synchronizing his breathing with that of his opponent, Hiruko begins the technique by rapidly unsheathing, attacking, and sheathing his blades once more in a similar fashion to that of Iaido striking most opponents before they even have a chance to react. Jūnjutsu Master: *'Tamajikoku' (たまじこく, Bullet Time) *'Yatoi' (止と行 Stop and Go) Hohō Master: : Zanpakutō Yogohari (予後玻璃 ) is the name of Hiruko's zanpakutō. When sealed, it bears a unique appearance like the majority of Mototsu's zanpakutō. It takes the appearance of a pair of Gunblades. They are an unorthodox blade that have the appearance of standard blades but with a gun action built into the hilt and a barrel running inside the length of the blade. His zanpakutō specifically takes the appearance of two Gun-Sai, having the same shape as standard Sai albeit with the gun action built into both hilts, the right one being more prominent than the left. Additionally; the gun barrels in both blades are of a completely black color. Furthermore; it seems the hilt of both blades are of a completely white color whilst the pronged blades are extended throughout the majority of the blade. Trivia Behind the Scenes Category:Male Category:Males Category:LGBT Characters Category:LGBT Character Category:Mototsu Category:Seishin Category:Original Characters Category:Original Character Category:Fanon Character Category:Heroes Category:Hero